Today, as a method of using a plurality of computers and electronic apparatuses, construction of a distributed system in which electronic apparatuses having functions corresponding to those of the computers and network functions are connected to distribute processing is being generally practiced. If the number of apparatuses constituting such a distributed system is increased, the electric power consumption is also increased. Therefore, the challenge from the viewpoint of energy saving and reduction in cost is to reduce the electric power consumption in distributed systems. The same can also be said with respect to resources other than electric power, e.g., the amount of printing sheets used in printers.
The power saving design of single machines constituting distributed systems have progressed. A method of setting a power saving mode in which supply of electric power for unused functions is shut off and a method of reducing the electric power consumption during operation itself by devising a suitable hardware design have been practiced.
Also, a technique for controlling the electric power consumption through the whole of a distributed system having a plurality of printers placed on a network has been proposed in Japanese published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-142385 published May 17, 2002.
It is important to reduce the electric power consumption in a distributed system. However, no energy saving design of single machines has been provided as a design suitably reflecting a target power consumption reduction and a power consumption policy with respect to a unit corresponding to the whole of a distributed system, the entire building in which the distributed system is installed or an organization (a company or the like) using the distribution.
The amounts of resources used by different users vary largely. For example, the frequency of use of printing sheets may vary largely depending on users. However, since information on such conditions is not managed on a user-by-user basis, a target reduction or a target achievement with respect to the entire distributed cannot be effectively managed.
The conventional art disclosed in patent document 1 is intended to manage the electric power consumption with respect to the whole of a distributed system. However, this art is the technique of limiting the total power consumption in the entire system through association of a plurality of printers placed on a network in a situation where the total power consumption can exceed an acceptable limit when a certain number of the printers are simultaneously operated. Therefore, this art does not reduce the amount of consumption of a resource with respect to a unit corresponding to the entire distributed system, the entire building in which the distributed system is installed or an organization using the distributed system by controlling a time factor such as a predetermined time period and the amount of consumption of a resource in each of individual machines.